If You Ask Nicely
by Supernova95
Summary: Damian teaches Tim how to play catch... Tim pretends that he doesn't know how... Fluff ensues


**This is for an Anon prompt on tumblr,**

_Damian wanting to show off that he (now) knows how to play tag or football or something and he's so enthusiastic about it as he tells Tim, saying that he could teach Tim how if Tim would ask nicely, and Tim, being nice and patient, pretends he doesn't know how to play and asks Damian to teach him? (then they get carried away and have fluffy happy /alive/ times) _

**It is also almost pre-boot continuity but not quite (I've messed with a few events) because I am now in denial, I seriously can't deal with ****Teen Titans #17** or **Batman Inc. #8**

**Also... I WROTE FLUFF! Be proud XD**

* * *

Tim hadn't been back to the manor in a while, he guessed that was because he no longer felt he belonged, Bruce was back and had made it painfully clear that he didn't like the way Tim was dealing with things now. But that was okay, this was his life and he was going to do what he wanted with it. It's not like he actually killed Boomerang, everyone else got the chance to prove themselves against their parents' respective murderers, but Tim just guessed that things were different now he was emancipated.

Not that that mattered. At all. And it's not like he's feeling withdrawn and alone, nope. He's lived alone most of his life he can deal with it.

At least that's what he tells himself.

But like most of the things in Tim's life it was a lie. A horrible self-depriving lie, something he told himself that he would stop doing. That he would stop starving himself of his friends and family.

Not that anyone had really noticed. Nope. He had already mostly faded into obscurity where everyone was concerned, he had never been very good at competing with others for attention, and now with Jason back and Damian as Robin it was just that little bit harder. And his friends were pretty happy with the Titans, they had gotten on just fine without him for the last few months, it's not like they need him anyway; Dick had given them Damian.

But Alfred had asked. Physically came to his apartment, knocked on the door and demanded that he attend family dinner this week. It's not like he can say no to Alfred.

So that's how he finds himself diving up to the manor one fine Friday afternoon when he hopes no one will be around so he can skip the cringe worthy socialisation, and hide in his room until dinner.

But it would be just his luck that Damian had been suspended from school that week right?

But Tim wasn't ready for the kid smiling at him when he walked through the door… it wasn't his usual 'I'm going to hurt you' grimace either it was a nice, kind smile that actual made the kid look his age.

"Drake"

"Damian" this was the kid being pleasant towards him, he might as well make an effort "What've you go there?"

"Tt, it is a football Drake, Father was teaching me how to play. I suppose I could teach you too if you ask nicely, your father probably never had the time to teach you, what with him not being around much." Damian meant it as a jab, but Tim was pretty much immune to those by now; any way it was true. His dad never did have time to teach him how to play football, Dick however did in the first few months he was Robin.

But Damian looked so pleased to be able to teach him, so he might as well play along right, pretend he can't play, maybe bond a little with the 10 year old?

"Sure, I would love for you to teach me how to play football, if you would oblige please Damian" he must have thought that Tim wouldn't take him up on his offer with the surprise plastered on Damian's face, surprise that suddenly turned into enthusiastic babbling about the best ways to throw the ball; how to hold it, and the best angle to launch it at to get it to go further, and how to snap his wrist in the throw to make it spin with pinpoint accuracy.

And, I was nice, like really really nice. For the first time in a long time Tim was having fun, missing on purpose asking Damian to explain it again when the kid looked like he was needing a pick-me-up.

He heard Damian laugh and he didn't know the kid had it in him, especially when he was barrelled into by Titus and literally slobbered with sloppy wet kisses.

"Hey you two look as though you're having fun!"

"Yes Grayson we are, because Drake had a failure of a father before our own who did not complete his familial duties and teach Drake how to 'play catch' so I am stepping in" Thankfully Tim's frantic explaining behind Damian's back saved Dick from ruining the moment, though the two elders' beaming as Damian used "our father" probably would have silenced any complaints they had anyway.

It wasn't everyday Damian was so friendly and Dick was going to milk every minute of it "Hey Dami it's been years since I've played catch; would you mind reminding me how to play?"

"Tt, of course Grayson" Damian tried too sound disapproving, though the smile on his face said otherwise.

* * *

Dinner was a loud affair, Jason turned up and he and Dick got into a fight about which Die Hard movie was the best, Alfred spent most of the time shaking his head and Bruce tried in vain to get Damian to eat his vegetables.

All in all it was perfect.

Dick cornered him afterwards, pulling him into a cuddle on the couch,

"That was a really nice thing you did earlier" his older brother murmured into his hair, "Damian really loved it"

Tim wiggled a bit, getting comfortable "I know, thanks for playing along" he smiled as he lay on his brother, not planning on moving for quite a while.


End file.
